Pressure Point Attack
Pressure Point Attack (圧力点攻撃) is a technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. |inventor = '''Many Fighters'|user = Mercenary Tao Master Roshi (as Jackie Chun) Goku Tien Shinhan Raditz Neiz Future Gohan Gohan Kaylah Shaun Danielle Kayla Vegeta Beerus Whis Hit Future TrunksDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015|class = Physical|similar = Beerus' Counterattack Finishing Blow Future Punch Shura Gekiretsuken Strike of Revelation}} Overview Mercenary Tao uses this technique with his tongue to kill General Blue (Shitatsuki), and with his index finger to kill the tailor he forces to repair his outfit (Yubitsuki). He also uses it in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, also to kill Blue. Tien Shinhan swiftly hits a Sumo Wrestler with an atemi against in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and his opponent then collapses. Master Roshi uses a Pressure Point Attack as Jackie Chun during the 22nd World Tournament to paralyze Man-Wolf. To do so, Roshi jabs Man-Wolf in the forehead with two fingers (Kanashibari no Jutsu). Goku uses a Pressure Point Attack during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament preliminaries to knock out King Chappa by using a single chop to the neck. In Future Trunks' timeline, immediately prior to fighting Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 for the last time at Pepper Town, Future Gohan utilizes the Pressure Point Attack via a chop to the neck from behind on Future Trunks after feigning relentment on letting the boy accompany him to fight them, reasoning that he would not forgive himself if Future Trunks ended up killed in the fight. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Neiz utilizes a Pressure Point Attack in the form of an elbow to the neck on Krillin to knock him out, just as the latter attempted to warn Gohan that Dore was right behind him. In Dragon Ball Z, Majin Vegeta uses a Pressure Point Attack in the form of a chop to the neck on Goku,4 and later on his son and Goten (the latter telling him off for his actions to the former immediately beforehand),5 both times so that he could fight Majin Buu alone (and in the latter case, sacrifice himself). In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus defeats Super Saiyan 3Goku with a Pressure Point Attack during their confrontation on King Kai's planet, rendering him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. On Earth, he uses chopsticks to perform two swift pressure point strikes on Piccolo, rendering him unconscious as well. He later uses a Pressure Point to knock Vegeta out after the latter's angry attack. Whis uses one when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie, putting him in sleep for three years; this karate chop is named Strike of Revelation in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. In Dragon Ball Super, the legendary assassin Hit from the Universe 6 is also a user of this technique under the name of Vital Point Attack, which he uses in conjunction with his Time-Skip technique. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. Appearances in games In the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku defeats Frieza by immobilising his body with a Pressure Point Attack, and then either leaves him there or follows up by finishing him with a Super Kamehameha. The Pressure Point Attack used by Beerus to defeat Android 18 is part of a Special Attack called Beerus' Counterattack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and Whis' neck chop appears in the game as well, under the name I Won't Let You! In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears in the form of Whis' Strike of Revelation. In the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Future Trunks uses the Pressure Point Attack neck chop to knock out his father Vegeta, after Vegeta, Great Ape Bardock, and the Future Warrior defeat Dark Broly on Earth in Age 762, in order to prevent further alterations to the timeline and to keep his father from questioning them about Bardock and Broly. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Strike of Revelation returns as one of Whis' Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Whis' Training which appears as part of the Masters Pack DLC. Additionally their is a variation of Whis' Strike of Revelation called Finishing Blow which is depicted as a weaker version of Strike Revelation which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Whis' Initiation Test to train under him as part of the Masters Pack DLC. Also in the main story, Majin Vegeta uses it to knock out Trunks and Goten so Piccolo could take them away before Vegeta killed himself with the Final Explosion in an attempt to destroy Majin Buu like in the original history. Gallery JackiePressurePoint.png Chappa_KO_Goku.jpg Future_Gohan_Pressure.jpg Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Attacks